


Blessing In Disguise

by team_freewill



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_freewill/pseuds/team_freewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's been busy organising Halloween costumes for the kids and is pleasantly surprised when Harvey shows up in the most perfect outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Marvey Week](http://fuckyeahmarvey.tumblr.com/post/130253962230/marvey-appreciation-week-october-25th) \- Halloween Edition: Day 1 (October 25th)   
> ↪  Trick or Treat
> 
> Written as a prequel of sorts to ["This Is The Last Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4111522/chapters/9265540) but can be read as a standalone

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"What? What?" Mike couldn’t help but tease his daughter, mimicking her exuberance and sharing her joy.

"It's October!"

"So it is, very good."

Amy beamed back at him, obviously proud of herself and thriving under Mike's praise. She stood, staring, grinning cheekily, Mike laughing back at her but never breaking eye contact. 

Eventually she broke, laughing back at him. "Daddyyyyy" Amelia all but whined, "That means it's almost Halloween!"

Mike simply grinned, "So it does."

"Daddyyyyyy" She was clever enough to know Mike was being deliberately obtuse, swatting at him playfully and attempting to stifle her giggles.

*

It hadn’t taken her long to drag Mike downtown for a shopping expedition, focused on the image she obviously had firmly mapped out within her own mind. Amelia refused to explain herself to Mike, giggling wildly whenever he tried to guess her costume and got it wrong.

They’d spent weeks costume shopping and it had taken Mike longer than he cared to admit until he understood her vision perfectly. The laughter the realisation brought rung around the store, Amelia matching his grin and laughing along with him.

“Daddy did you finally figure it out?”

“I did, princess.” Mike picked Amelia up and swung her around, delighting in her squealing laughter. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek, grinning at the way she scrunched up her face and wiped away the sloppy mess left on her face. Mike had whispered into his daughter’s ear his own new, sudden costume ideas and delighted in the pure love reflected back at him. 

* 

Now here they are, almost a full month after Mike's lesson that Halloween is _obviously_ the most important holiday of the year, trying desperately to all get into costume.

Amy is ready and waiting, sitting on the sofa looking cute enough to kill while Mike struggles with Oli and getting his son to stay in his costume and convincing him to stop pulling off his hat.

Mike’s lucky his own costume is so simple as it’s almost time for them to go and he’s had to do all the preparations on his own. Harvey’s stuck at the office once again but he’d promised he’d be home in time to join them trick or treating. He had asked Mike what the plan was, what costumes they are all wearing for Halloween but after a smartass remark about Mike not needing a scary costume the younger man had refused to tell him. 

Finally Mike manages to wrangle Oli into his clothes and they manage to stay on so Mike bundles the kids together for a few photos. He has to admit they look absolutely adorable. Amy’s dressed in a white robe-like dress, a utility belt wrapped around her middle with her hair twirled into two buns on either side of her head; the perfect Princess Leia. Standing beside her Oli is the picture perfect example of an Ewok, looking ridiculously cute in the furry suit with the ears sitting atop his head.

The love Mike has for his family and the two tiny little humans standing before him swells in his chest and he loves that they are his. Mike himself is dressed simply in black with a green lightsaber attached to his hip and he’s proud of how fantastic they look as a family; if only Harvey were there to see it. 

As if the thought had conjured the man out of thin air, there’s suddenly the sound of a door clicking shut and footsteps heading down the hallway in their direction. Amelia’s squeal of delight rings around the room before Mike can even turn around, Oli’s childish giggles making Mike laugh himself. He feels as if his eyes are going to bug out of his head when he finally turns to face his husband.

Before them, crouching down to take his daughter into his arms, stands the most attractive Han Solo Mike’s ever seen in his life. Harvey’s costume is impeccable, so perfect that Mike wouldn’t even be surprised if he’d had Rene make it for him, but that’s not what captures his attention. Amelia’s smile, and the one Harvey is giving her in return, is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

“Hello Princess. You look beautiful this evening.” There’s a sparkle in Harvey’s eye that hasn’t been there for a long time and Mike’s chest aches at how much he’s missed it.

“Papa!” Amy squeals in response, pushing Harvey away playfully but clearing loving every minute of it. 

The pair stay crouched together on the floor whispering for a few moments before Harvey finally pulls away and addresses Oliver, pulling their son closer for a hug, “And if it isn’t the bravest Ewok in the entire world!”

Oliver only giggles in response, hiding his face into Harvey’s neck but quite obviously pleased with himself. Harvey and Mike lock eyes finally, lust evident in both of their gazes. 

Harvey pulls back and kisses Oli on the head before standing and approaching Mike, obviously checking out the younger man’s costume and pleased with what he finds.

“How’d you know?” Mike can’t help but ask. He’d purposefully not told Harvey, he’d wanted to see what the older man would come up with on his own for once. Mike should have known it wouldn’t have been anything less than perfect.

Harvey’s look of smug superiority makes Mike laugh and roll his eyes, he’s missed them being like this. Harvey wraps his arms around Mike’s waist and pulls the younger man against his chest, eyes dancing mischievously as he whispers, “I found the lightsaber in the bedroom. I figured it was either your Halloween costume or you were planning something quite interesting for later on.” 

Mike fails to do anything more but laugh and pull Harvey in for a kiss. Their tongues dance together until they’re interrupted by a pair of matching whines and two children pulling at the legs of their pants.

“Let’s go!” Oli stares up at them, all shy smile and puppy dog eyes and both of them wouldn’t be able to resist even if they wanted to.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go.” Harvey agrees, but not pulling away from Mike. He watches Amelia race down the hall, Oliver hot on her heels, both of them laughing and cheering as they go. 

“I never knew Luke and Han ended up together but I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Harvey laughs before kissing him again, “You look perfect.”

“Says you.”

“Mike. I mean it.”

“So do I.”

They lock eyes for a few moments, enjoying the feel of the other pressed up close against them, revelling in the time they have together. It’s all too rare they have alone time and they always cherish it when they get the opportunity.

Eventually they’re interrupted once again by a “Daddy, come on!” shouted down the hallway and the two men finally separate from one another. Mike kisses Harvey quickly once again before heading down the hall, a slightly louder “You never know, maybe if you behave that lightsaber will make it into the bedroom.” thrown over his shoulder as he goes. 

Harvey hurries to catch up, capturing his husband around the waist, kissing his neck as the pair walk towards the door and their patiently waiting children.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [teamfreewill-](http://teamfreewill-.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments are love! <3
> 
> sorry not sorry for the shameless Star Wars references.


End file.
